1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication system, and more particularly to a system and method for multi-accessing a data call of a radio communication terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
As electronic technology evolves, radio communication systems including mobile communication systems become more affordable compared to wired communication systems, easier to install compared to cable lines, and more flexible in terms of construction compared with communication networks. Also, radio communication systems are extending service coverage from voice service to data service, and in this regard particular interest is being paid to high-speed radio transmission techniques intended to provide diverse multimedia service.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a radio communication system which provides data service to a radio communication terminal in accordance with a related art. This system consists of user equipment 10, a radio communication terminal (or an access terminal) 20, an access network 30, a packet data serving node 40, the internet 50, and a host 60. The user equipment is connected, one-on-one by wire, to the radio communication terminal and requests data service. The access network (AN) provides an air interface with the radio communication terminal and further provides a core network interface. The host provides the packet data communication service through the Internet, and the packet data serving node (PDSN) connects the host and the access network.
The user equipment 10 includes a personal computer (PC), a packet call equipment or the like, and is connected to the radio communication terminal 20 through a universal serial bus (USB). A protocol stack of the user equipment includes a point-to-point protocol (PPP), a protocol between two ends, an Internet protocol (IP), a transmission control protocol (TCP), and a client application layer.
The radio communication terminal 20 and the access network 30 include a radio link protocol (RLP), respectively, in order to ensure a reliability of a radio link.
The PDSN 40 includes the PPP, and the host 60 includes an IP, a transport layer and a server application layer.
Data service operation of the radio communication terminal in the conventional radio communication system will now be explained. Initially, the user equipment 10 transmits data to the radio communication terminal 20 through the USB connection, the radio communication terminal 20 transmits the data to the access network 30 through an air interface, and the access network 30 transmits the data to the host 60 through the PDSN 40. Then, the host 60 provides a requested data service to the user equipment 10.
Communication systems as described above have a number of drawbacks. In particular, since the user equipment 10 uses a PPP, one user equipment 10 and one radio communication terminal 20 are connected and the one radio communication terminal 20 is connected to one PPP of the PDSN 40. Because one user equipment 10 is used by being connected to one radio communication terminal 2, the high speed radio resource, for example, a radio resource of 2.4 Mbps, is occupied by one user. This results in waste of a radio bandwidth.